Foodie
by kiddosatan
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet tentang makanan dengan various pairings di setiap chapternya! A BAP/BTS (Bangtan Boys)/Topp Dogg/GOT7 fanfiction! CHAPTER 4 UPDATED : Kigoong!
1. 1 Sup Krim : Mark x Bambam (GOT7)

Foodie

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings (or you can request too) ((only for bap, bts, toppdogg, got7, and blockb))

Genre bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by food, ofc. ((authornya doyan makan))

.

.

.

Chapter 1, Sup Krim : Mark x Bambam (1.497 words)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

"_Karena makanan yg baik itu adalah selain sehat, enak, dan mengenyangkan, harus ada rasa bahagia yg dirasakan oleh si penikmat saat memakannya, hyung."_

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark berlari diantara rintik hujan yg mulai turun membasahi kota Seoul di sore hari itu. Tas punggung hitamnya dia gunakan sebagai pelindung kepalanya, agar tidak basah. Mark merutuki kebodohannya karena tadi pagi dia mengabaikan prakiraan cuaca di berita pagi yg mengatakan bahwa hari ini kemungkinan kota Seoul dilanda hujan, Mark sengaja tidak membawa payung dan jas hujan karena dia selalu berpikir prakiraan cuaca selalu salah, dan itu terjadi. Sekarang dia kehujanan dan terus berlari menuju ke halte bus, sangat sial sekali hari ini Mark karena juga tidak membawa mobilnya. Jarak halte terdekat dari kampusnya adalah sekitar 24 meter, maka dia terus berlari. Sesampainya di halte, dia langsung menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, dingin. Sudah hari ini tidak membawa payung/jas hujan, tidak membawa mobil, dan sekarang dia kedinginan karena saat berangkat tadi dia hanya memakai t-shirt hitam saja. Tak lama setelahnya, bus yg menuju ke apartemennya datang, dan dia langsung berlari naik, ingin cepat sampai di apartemennya lalu tidur.

•—•

Mark duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan memegang segelas kopi di tangan kirinya dan badan yg berbalut selimut. Badannya menggigil, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Tangan kanannya memencet-mencet tombol di remote, mencari tayangan bagus di televisinya. Baru beberapa menit setelah menemukan tayangan bagus, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

_TING TONG_

Mark sedikit kesal, tapi dia bangun dan menuju ke pintunya.

"Halo, hyung." Sesosok bocah sma dengan seragam yg masih melekat di tubuhnya kini berada di ambang pintu apartemen Mark dengan senyum polos.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Mark dengan wajah datar (yg sebenarnya menyembunyikan kekesalannya).

"Kamu tidak mengenalku, hyung. Tapi Jaebum-hyung mengenalku." Ucap si bocah sma bertubuh mungil itu. Mark membulatkan matanya, seperti kaget saat si bocah mengucapkan nama sahabatnya itu.

"Memang kamu siapanya Jaebum?" tanya Mark.

"Aku saudara jauhnya. Aku baru saja pindah dari Thailand kemarin, untuk bersekolah disini, dan Jaebum-hyung menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tapi tadi pagi dia lupa memberiku kunci cadangan, dan tadi dia menelepon menyuruhku untuk mampir dulu kesini, karena dia masih ada di perpustakaan kota."

Mark hampir saja menepuk dahinya karena dia lupa bahwa Jaebum tinggal bersebelahan dengannya. Awalnya Mark keberatan, tapi setelah ponselnya berbunyi...

"Tunggu disini." Ucapnya sembari mengambil ponselnya yg tergeletak di sofa.

Si bocah menunggu, masih dengan senyum polos di wajahnya. Dia sesekali menengok ke dalam (lewat pintu apartemen Mark yg terbuka) dan mengintip Mark yg sedang berargumen dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya. Tak sampai 5 menit, Mark kembali dan menatapnya datar,

"Masuklah."

Si bocah pun masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen yg luas itu. Matanya menatap takjub dengan dekorasi serba hitam dan putih di dalamnya. Mark hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat si bocah yg menatap takjub pada tempat tinggalnya.

"Lepaskan sepatumu dan taruh di sebelah pintu." Perintah Mark sembari duduk kembali di sofanya, yg langsung dijalankan oleh si bocah.

Bocah itu kemudian menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa, tepat disebelah Mark. Tas sekolahnya dia letakkan disamping sofa, begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mark setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"Panggil saja aku Bambam." Jawab si bocah.

Mark memindai si bocah Bambam itu dari atas kepalanya sampai ke ujung kakinya. Rambut berwarna dark blonde, wajah yg imut, badan yg mungil, dan kakinya yg cukup panjang. Bocah ini imut, dan...cantik sekali, pikirnya sambil terus menatap wajah Bambam, seperti Mark sudah terpikat oleh pesona Bambam.

"Hyung baru kehujanan ya?" tanya Bambam.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" Mark menggosok tangannya lagi, menghilangkan dingin yg mulai membuat tangannya mati rasa.

"Rambut hyung basah, dan hyung juga kedinginan."

Setelahnya mereka terdiam dengan masing-masing mata menatap ke layar televisi.

"Hyung, aku lapar." Bambam tiba-tiba berucap sembari menepuk-nepuk perut kecilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Sahut Mark.

"Ah kalau begitu aku saja yg masak, bolehkah, hyung?" seru Bambam antusias.

"Yasudah. Ambil saja bahan-bahannya di dapur. Tapi gantilah bajumu dulu." Mark lalu beranjak ke kamarnya, mengambil pakaiannya dan meminjamkannya pada Bambam. Toh, nanti pasti dikembalikan mengingat dia saudaranya Jaebum.

Bambam menurutinya, dia meminjam kamar mandi Mark kemudian berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, dia memasukkan baju sekolahnya ke dalam tasnya yg masih memiliki ruang cukup. Lalu dia berjalan santai ke dapur Mark. Bambam heran, saat membuka kulkas dan laci pantry, banyak sekali makanan olahan dan makanan kaleng.

"Apa hyung selalu makan makanan seperti ini?" Bambam sedikit berteriak pada Mark.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa." Balas Mark.

"Hidupmu buruk sekali, hyung!" ucap Bambam lalu kembali memindai isi kulkas untuk menemukan bahan makanan sehat yg bisa dia masak.

Nyatanya, nihil. Kulkas Mark penuh dengan makanan olahan dan makanan kaleng. Belum menyerah, Bambam kembali memeriksa laci pantry dapur. Hanya ada sebungkus saus pasta, sebungkus besar spaghetti, dan...aha! Bibir bambam membentuk sabit, dia mengeluarkan sebungkus sup krim instan yg ada di laci itu, kemudian menutup lacinya. Bambam kembali membuka kulkas, dan beruntung di kulkas Mark ada 3 tangkai batang seledri, dan langsung saja dia mengambilnya.

Bambam kemudian menyiapkan alat-alat untuknya memasak. Panci berukuran sedang, sendok masak, dan 2 buah mangkuk besar. Tangan terampilnya mulai bekerja, dia memasukkan 5 gelas kecil air matang ke dalam panci, kemudian menyalakan kompornya. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, dia sesekali melihat ke arah Mark yg diam menonton televisi kemudian tersenyum. Setelah airnya mendidih, dia kemudian membuka bungkus sup krim instan itu kemudian memasukkan semua bubuknya ke dalam panci itu. Kemudian dia mengambil sendok, lalu mengaduk-aduk sup itu sampai mengental. Bambam tak lupa memotong 3 batang seledri itu sampai kecil, kemudian ikut memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Tak sampai 4 menit, sup itu sudah matang dan dia menuangnya ke 2 mangkuk besar. Kemudian dia mengambil 2 sendok dan sebuah nampan, menaruh 2 mangkuk itu di atas nampan dan membawanya ke sofa.

"Masak apa?" tanya Mark saat Bambam datang membawa nampan berisi 2 mangkuk besar.

"Sup krim, supaya tubuhmu hangat." Bambam tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Mark.

Mark tergoda oleh aroma sup krim instan itu. Lalu kemudian dia mengambil salah satu mangkuk itu dan lalu mulai makan. Dia meniup sup krim panas itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak." Ucap Mark saat suapan pertama, matanya membulat takjub.

"Ya tentu saja, itukan makanan instan, hahaha." Sahut Bambam yg sedang meniup sup krimnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, rasanya berbeda." Bambam hanya memandang Mark dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku sering memasak ini, tapi rasanya ya standar. Untuk kali ini, seperti...ada yg berbeda." Mark menjelaskan.

Bambam menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "karena tiap kali hyung memasaknya tidak pernah dengan cinta."

Kali ini gantian wajah Mark yg berubah bingung.

"Ya, memasak itu harus dengan cinta. Biarpun memasak untuk diri sendiri, haruslah dengan cinta, hyung. Karena makanan yg baik itu adalah selain sehat, enak, dan mengenyangkan, harus ada rasa bahagia yg dirasakan oleh si penikmatnya, hyung." Ucap Bambam dengan senyum lebar.

Mark terpaku pada senyuman Bambam. Senyumnya sangat manis, melihatnya saja rasanya sudah membuat perut Mark kenyang.

"Kalau begitu," ucapnya. "Memasaklah untukku tiap hari."

"Gaji aku, ya. Hahaha."

"Memasaklah dengan cinta untukku dan untuk keluarga kita nanti!" Mark berkata.

Bambam terkejut, matanya membulat tapi menatap Mark dengan tatapan polos, "maksudmu, hyung?"

"Ya aku tahu ini gila karena kita baru saja berkenalan tadi, tapi...Jadilah pacarku." Ucapnya menatap Bambam. Tapi saat Bambam hendak menjawab pernyataan cinta itu, Mark meletakkan mangkuknya di meja lalu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Jaebum. Biarkan saudara manismu ini menginap semalam di kamarku, ya. Pesonanya tak bisa kutolak."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaebum—yg ditelepon, Mark langsung menutup sambungan panggilannya dan kembali memakan supnya.

"Oh ya, aku tidak terima penolakan. Mulai sekarang kamu harus jadi pacarku, belajarlah banyak resep masakan, jadi nanti di masa depan keluarga kita akan selalu merasakan kebahagian di dalam setiap makanan sehat yg kamu buat dengan cinta." Bambam yg mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu, dan Mark mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Bambam yg bersemu merah muda.

"Iya, hyung." Dan mereka berdua memakan sup krim di mangkuk mereka masing-masing sampai habis. Lalu keduanya minum, kemudian Mark menariknya ke kamar.

"Nah sekarang tidurlah di pelukanku." Ucap Mark sembari memeluk Bambam dan membaringkan tubuh keduanya di atas kasur empuk miliknya itu.

_"Sup krim, terima kasih ya. Aku tidak menyangka akan dipacari oleh teman saudaraku, haha." _Bambam bergumam dalam hatinya, kemudian memeluk balik Mark dan mulai tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Omake :

"Ya halo?" ucap Jaebum menjawab panggilan dari Mark.

'_Halo, Jaebum. Biarkan saudara manismu ini menginap semalam di kamarku, ya. Pesonanya tak bisa kutolak._'

"Yak, apa-apaan kau Mark Tu-YAH MARK TUAN JANGAN PUTUSKAN SAMBUNGANNYA!" Jaebum mengundang belasan pasang mata untuk mengamatinya dengan tatapan sinis.

Jinyoung yg berada di sebelahnya mencubit perutnya, "kau ini apa-apaan sih, berteriak di dalam perpustakaan, dasar idiot."

"Diamlah, nona. Saudara jauhku sedang ada di dalam kandang singa saat ini." Ucapnya pada Jinyoung.

"Berhenti memanggilku nona! Yasudah biarkan saja, aku yakin Mark tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Bambam." Sahut Jinyoung santai.

"Lagipula..." pandangan Jinyoung berubah, Jaebum yg melihat itu kemudian menatap bingung.

"Baguslah tidak ada Bambam di apartemenmu, jadi kau bisa memakanku." Bisik Jinyoung seduktif.

Jaebum hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Baiklah nona, malam ini jangan merengek minta pulang, ya." Lalu Jaebum mencolek dagu Jinyoung dengan tatapan penuh...hasrat(?).

"Sudahlah Lim Jaebum, sekarang cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Jinyoung mencubit pipi Jaebum gemas, lalu kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya (sebenarnya sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah samar di pipinya akibat perlakuan Jaebum tadi.

"Iya, nona bawel."

.

.

.

Ini end beneran/?

Hai hai readers, saya kembali lagi dengan konsep makanan (salah bgt ngepostnya pas bulan puasa) tapi gak apaya, haha. Seperti notice di atas, ff ini akan berchapter dan dengan pairing lain di tiap chapternya. Bisa request juga ke saya di www . twitter instagyeom (hilangkan spasi) biar pair favorit readers dijadiin tokoh di chapter selanjutnyaa ((only for bap, bts, toppdogg, got7, and blockb)).

Dan gak bosan-bosan saya menghimbau, baca ff saya yg lain dan jangan lupa review ya. Btw soo-iceu aka radian publish cerita juga, cek profilenya, baca, lalu review ya! Hehe segitu aja, mohon maaf kalo ada salah kata dan terima kasih untuk readers yg masih setia baca ff abal-abal saya. Much love for ya!

Xoxo, Dhana.


	2. chapter 2

Foodie

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings (or you can request too) ((only for bap, bts, toppdogg, got7, and blockb))

Genre bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by food, ofc. ((authornya doyan makan))

.

.

.

Chapter 2, Bento & Ramen : Yongguk x Daehyun (1.112 words)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

"_Karena rasanya berbeda saat kau makan ditemani orang yg kau cinta..."_

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun sedang mengacak-acak isi kulkasnya. Ini sudah larut malam tapi dia masih saja lapar. Hanya ada satu bar coklat, oh tidak, Daehyun sedang ingin makanan gurih. Menyerah, akhirnya dia kembali ke kamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu mencoba tidur, berusaha menahan rasa laparnya. Tapi semakin lama dia mencoba, rasa lapar itu semakin menjadi. Daehyun hampir saja menangis karena laparnya jika saja dia tidak teringat sesuatu. Di dekat rumahnya ada restoran jepang yg buka hingga tengah malam. Daehyun melihat ke arah jam di dindingnya, masih jam 10 malam. Lalu Daehyun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa mengambil dompet dan mantelnya. Dia keluar kemudian mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Jalan di sekitar rumahnya sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yg berlalu lalang dan beberapa orang yg lewat. Sepanjang jalannya menuju restoran ramen yg berjarak hanya 15 meter dari rumahnya itu, Daehyun hanya menggosok-gosokkan tangannya mengusir hawa dingin yg membuat tangannya sedikit kebas. Seoul di malam hari memanglah dingin. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat, dia ingin segera sampai di restoran karena tidak tahan dengan rasa laparnya. Saat matanya melihat sebuah bangunan bergaya khas jepang, Daehyun mulai berlari.

_KLING KLING_

Bunyi bel seperti bel sinterklas itu adalah hal pertama yg dia dengar saat dia memasuki restoran itu. Lalu Daehyun langsung duduk di salah satu meja dekat pintu, dia kemudian membaca buku menunya. Dibalik-baliknya halaman di buku itu. Restoran ini menyajikan banyak jenis makanan jepang. Ada banyak jenis ramen, sushi, sashimi, onigiri, teriyaki, okonomiyaki, dan...ah Daehyun akhirnya memilih bento.

Bento? Makanan khas jepang yg biasanya disajikan untuk bekal itu?

Dan ternyata Daehyun memilih bento itu karena dia ingin kenyang lebih lama, maka sekalian saja dia makan makanan berat. Daehyun masih memindai bento apa yg ingin dia pesan. Ada banyak macam bento. Seperti :

Chuka Bento : bento yg berisi makanan china.

Noriben : bento yg tersaji dengan nasi dan dilumuri kecap dengan rumput laut.

Sake Bento : bento yg lauk utamanya adalah ikan salmon bakar.

Sushizume : bento yg berisi sushi.

Hokaben : bento yg biasa disajikan di restoran jepang.

Daehyun akhirnya memilih Sake Bento, alasannya simple, karena dia sudah lama tidak makan salmon. Lalu dia memanggil seorang pelayan, yg mulai mencatat pesanannya.

"Satu Sake Bento, dengan tambahan wasabi dan mayones. Lalu dango, dan ocha." Ucap Daehyun tersenyum pada pelayan wanita itu.

"Hai'." Balas si pelayan dengan logat jepang yg sangat kental.

Daehyun lalu menunggu pesanannya. Restoran ini ternyata tidaklah sepi, ada sepasang anak muda yg sedang berbincang sembari memakan dango di meja bagian tengah, seorang nenek yg meminum teh-nya dengan tenang di meja dekat jendela, dan...seorang lelaki yg sedang menatapnya di meja seberangnya. Daehyun tidak bisa mengenali lelaki itu, yg jelas tubuhnya lebih tinggi (menurut perkiraan Daehyun), wajahnya juga familiar, sayangnya Daehyun tidak bisa melihatnya jelas karena si lelaki menggunakan hoodie yg membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Daehyun mengacuhkannya, toh sekarang bento itu sudah datang dan dia langsung mengambil sumpit kayu yg baru dan langsung memakannya. Baru saja dia akan memasukkan potongan salmon bakar ke dalam mulutnya, si lelaki tadi menghampiri mejanya dan langsung duduk di depannya.

"Hai, Daehyun." Sapa si lelaki setelah membuka Hoodienya, dengan senyum bodoh terukir di bibirnya.

"HUWAHH!" potongan salmon bakar dan sumpit yg ada di genggaman Daehyun itu jatuh kembali ke dalam kotak bentonya. Pandangan 'ada-apa-?' ditujukan kepada Daehyun, dari semua yg ada di restoran itu.

"Astaga, Yongguk-hyung! Untung saja aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung!" tangan Daehyun mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri, masih kaget.

"Hehe maaf." Ucap Yongguk dengan cengiran.

"Aku benci sekali padamu, hyung." Pout kecil terbentuk di bibir Daehyun.

"Lapar melanda? Haha." Ejek Yongguk saat melihat bento di depan Daehyun.

"Ish hyung berhentilah mengejekku. Dari dulu kau selalu mengejek nafsu makanku!" pout di bibir Daehyun kini berubah maksimal, terlihat sangat manis di mata Yongguk.

Yongguk jadi teringat dulu Daehyun selalu membangunkannya dari tidurnya hanya karena lapar larut malam, sekilas memori muncul di ingatannya.

"_Hyung, bangun, aku lapar." Ucap Daehyun sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yongguk yg tertidur itu._

"_Daehyun, masaklah sendiri, aku baru saja pulang kerja." Sahut Yongguk dengan geraman rendah, kesal tidurnya diganggu._

"_Tapi aku mau makanan cepat saji, hyung! Ayo bangun!" kini Daehyun mulai menarik-narik lengan Yongguk._

_Daehyun tak habis akal, kemudian dia menyeringai, mendapatkan satu cara yg ampuh untuk membangunkan Yongguk, "Hyung, kalau kau tidak bangun juga, aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu." _

_Dan benar saja, Yongguk langsung terbangun dan memeluk Daehyun._

"_Iya, aku bangun, dasar tukang makan."_

Ah... Yongguk rindu saat itu, saat mereka masih bersama, saat Daehyun selalu berkata dia mencintainya, saat mereka merencanakan masa depan bersama, saat...mereka belum berpisah. Yongguk tersenyum pahit menerima kenyataan bahwa Daehyun yg saat ini duduk di depannya bukan lagi miliknya.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yongguk, menyadarkan Yongguk dari lamunannya.

"Tidak." Yongguk menggeleng.

"Yasudah." Daehyun kembali memegang sumpitnya.

"Hyung tidak pesan sesuatu?" lanjut Daehyun sebelum menyumpit salmon bakar di bentonya lagi.

"Tonkatsu Ramen." Jawaban Yongguk mendapat respon bentuk 'O' sempurna dari bibir tebal Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali memakan bentonya, dan Yongguk menopang wajahnya sembari melihat Daehyun makan. Alih-alih menunggu. Daehyun makan dengan lahap, seperti biasa.

Yongguk masih tidak menyangka, 6 bulan terpisah, mereka bertemu kembali di restoran jepang yg buka 24 jam itu. Karena sejak berpisah akibat salah paham yg ditimbulkan oleh hubungan Yongguk dengan sahabatnya-Himchan yg membuat Daehyun cemburu buta, yg Yongguk ingat Daehyun pulang ke Busan untuk mengurus bisnis hardware keluarganya yg cukup terkenal itu. Yongguk menetap di Seoul, melanjutkan karirnya sebagai produser musik dan penulis lirik. Tidak ada kontak, karena Daehyun meminta Yongguk untuk melupakannya. Dan Yongguk...tidak pernah bisa.

Yongguk memperhatikan Daehyun, tanpa sadar ramen pesanannya sudah datang. Yongguk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si pelayan yg membalas ucapannya dengan hanya senyuman.

"Selamat makan." Yongguk tersenyum pada Daehyun, lalu mulai memakan ramennya.

Daehyun mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak bento itu dan terkesiap melihat senyum Yongguk. Senyum yg dulu menjadi favoritnya. Jantung Daehyun berdebar kencang, tanpa ia sadari.

"Hyung."

Yongguk menatap Daehyun yg memanggilnya,

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan besar dulu?"

Yongguk kini mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yg Daehyun katakan.

"Apa...semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki?" Daehyun menunduk,

"Kau ini bicara apa." Yongguk tersenyum seolah dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tahu kan aku selalu menganggapmu benar." Lanjutnya.

"Lebih baik terlambat memperbaiki daripada menyesal merusak, bukan?" kin senyum terkembang di wajah Yongguk. Daehyun pun melakukan hal yg sama, hanya saja pipinya merona, entah karena apa.

Mereka pun kembali memakan makanan mereka masing-masing, yongguk makan dengan lahap, begitu pula Daehyun.

"Hyung, selama ini aku belum pernah melihatmu makan selahap itu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Karena rasanya berbeda saat kau makan ditemani orang yg kau cinta..." balasnya.

"Kau akan makan dengan lahap karena rasa bahagia yg ditimbulkan oleh orang yg kau cinta itu ada di dekatmu." Lanjut Yongguk.

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu bersama, dengan Bento dan Ramen yg menyatukan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

End


	3. 3 Sandwich : Jimin x Jungkook (BTS)

Foodie

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings (or you can request too) ((only for bap, bts, toppdogg, and got7))

Genre bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by food, ofc. ((authornya doyan makan))

.

.

.

Chapter 3, Jimin X Jungkook : Sandwich (1.252 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship, a bit Romance

"_Aku lebih memilih makan bekal di kelas bersamamu dibanding makan bersama teman-temanku di kantin yg padat itu..."_

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin menemukan Jeon Jungkook terduduk di pojok kelas sendiri, di hari pertamanya belajar di sekolah ini. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah marun polos. Park Jimin tentu saja tak akan mengacuhkannya—memangnya siapa yg bisa mengacuhkan Jeon Jungkook si anak baru?

"Jungkook." Suara khas Jimin menyapa telinga si bocah Jeon itu.

"Ah, halo hyung." ucapnya.

"Kenapa disini? Tidak ke kantin? Memangnya tidak lapar?" tanya Jimin berurutan.

"Kantinnya ramai, hyung. Lagipula lebih nyaman makan di kelas." Jungkook tersenyum lembut.

Ah, Jimin hampir lupa, bocah besar ini diganggu oleh para kakak kelas—atau lebih tepatnya para fansnya tadi saat bel masuk. Baru masuk hari pertama saja sudah populer, ya.

"Hyung sendiri tidak ke kantin?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku membawa bekal." Jimin tersenyum sembari menunjuk pada kotak makan berwarna biru di genggamannya.

"Makan bersamaku, hyung." Ucap Jungkook sembari mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin menuruti. Jimin memang bertekad untuk menjadi teman Jungkook yg selalu menuruti keinginan Jungkook seperti seorang kakak menuruti keinginan si adik. Bahkan sejak 3 jam lalu pertama kali Jungkook masuk di kelasnya, Jimin sudah bersumpah dia menganggap Jungkook adalah adiknya sendiri. Karena yg Jimin tahu, bocah jenius itu ikut program percepatan 2 tahun, makanya dia sekarang sekelas dengannya. Dan Jimin berasumsi bahwa Jungkook lebih muda darinya, dan memang fakta.

Jimin memperhatikan Jungkook yg membuka kotak makannya penasaran,

"Ah, sandwich!" gumam si bocah besar.

Jimin menatap tak percaya, menunya sama dengan menu bekal yg dia bawa hari ini. Karena dia ingat betul tadi pagi Sehyuk menyiapkan sandwich untuk bekalnya.

"Aku juga." Jimin membuka kotak makannya, dan tersenyum.

"Kebetulan ya." Jungkook melirik kotak makan biru itu, dengan pandangan senang.

"Hyung buat sendiri?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak, kakakku yg membuatnya." Jawab Jimin.

"Ah, enak sekali pasti..." nada bicara Jungkook berubah sedih.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Hyung tidak keberatan aku bercerita?"

"Nope." Dan Jimin mendengarkan cerita Jungkook dengan seksama.

.

Kini Jimin sedikit menyesal karena membuat Jungkook bercerita. Pasalnya, sekarang si bocah besar itu matanya berair, dan sedikit merah. Jimin mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih yg selalu dia bawa di saku celana sekolahnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook mengambil sapu tangan itu, kemudian mengelap matanya yg berair.

Jimin heran, bagaimana bisa si bocah besar yg dikenal ramah dan murah senyum itu ternyata menyimpan kesedihan sendiri. Dia tinggal di rumah yg besar bersama pembantunya, karena walaupun orang tuanya juga tinggal disana, mereka jarang sekali pulang kerumah, mengurusi pekerjaan. Jimin benci fakta bahwa Jungkook adalah anak tunggal, karena dia tahu pasti akan sangat kesepian dirumah besar hanya dengan para pembantu. Jimin mengutuk orang tua Jungkook, dan juga berterima kasih kepada para pembantu Jungkook yg selalu menemani si bocah besar itu.

"Tak apa, kamu masih punya aku sebagai temanmu di sekolah." Tapi aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman, batin Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin yg kini mengusap-usap punggungnya, tepat di manik hitamnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Jungkook tersenyum.

Dan mereka melanjutkan makan bekal sandwich mereka, sebelum bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi.

.

Esok harinya, Jimin baru saja akan keluar dari pintu kelas untuk menyusul teman-temannya di kantin jika saja ekor matanya tidak menangkap sosok Jeon Jungkook duduk diam memakan sandwich di pojok kelas lagi.

Jimin pun menghampiri bocah besar itu, kemudian duduk di kursi depannya, namun menghadap ke si bocah besar.

"Sandwich lagi?" tanya Jimin.

"Hanya ini makanan yg bisa kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri selain roti selai kacang." Jawab Jungkook.

"Sayang sekali aku lupa bawa bekal." Ucap Jimin.

"Kamu mau, hyung?" Jungkook menggeser kotak makan merah marunnya ke hadapan Jimin, menawarkan 3 potongan sandwich yg tersisa.

"Tidak, aku belum lapar." Jimin tersenyum, kemudian menggeser kotak makan itu kembali ke hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook balas tersenyum, lalu menutup kotak makannya.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

.

Jimin memegangi perutnya. Mengutuk sedikit kepada pencernaannya yg kini menjerit karena lapar. Sedikit menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran Jungkook tadi. Dan sekarang adalah pelajaran Kim-seonsaengnim, tidak mungkin dia akan berbohong pada sang guru mengingat dia adalah murid kepercayaannya.

Jungkook yg duduk di sebelah Jimin memperhatikannya. Tidak, Jimin tidak menyadarinya, tentu saja. Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kotak makannya dari laci mejanya, memasukkan entah apa itu kedalam kotak makan itu lalu kembali menutupnya, kemudian berbisik pada Jimin.

"Hyung." Tangannya mengulur dan menaruh kotak makan itu ke dalam laci meja Jimin.

"Makanlah." Lanjutnya, kemudian kembali memperhatikan Kim-seonsaengnim yg sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas.

Jimin bersumpah perutnya langsung sunyi saat Jungkook menaruh kotak makan itu di laci mejanya. Jimin tersenyum pada Jungkook yg kini tak menatapnya, seolah senyumnya mewakili rasa terima kasihnya pada si bocah besar.

Dan Jimin membuka kotak makan itu, menemukan 3 potong sandwich yg masih utuh dan secarik kertas kecil.

'_Mulutmu bisa berbohong padaku, tapi perutmu tidak, hyung._'

Dan Jimin tersenyum saat rasa hangat menjalar ke dadanya setelah membaca tulisan itu.

.

Jimin menemukan dirinya yg rutin menemani Jungkook makan bekal di kelas akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa temannya seperti Taehyung, Sangwon, dan Jongup bahkan mengeluhkan perubahan sikapnya. Ya, selama ini Jimin dikenal sebagai anak yg populer karena kemampuannya bernyanyi yg suka sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di kantin sekolah. Namun sejak mengenal Jungkook 3 bulan yg lalu (waktu berjalan cepat sekali), Jimin mulai melupakan kepopulerannya dan menjadikan kelas sebagai tempatnya menghabiskan waktu di sekolah. Jimin yg selama ini dikenal berwatak keras kepala, kini menjadi lebih lembut sejak mengenal Jungkook. Beberapa teman sekelasnya bersyukur, dan beberapa tidak. Tapi Jimin tidak peduli. Karena Jungkook mengambil perhatiannya.

"Jimin, ayolah, sudah hampir 3 bulan kamu tidak melangkahkan kakimu di kantin! Bahkan ahjumma pengurus kantin menanyakanmu, tahu!" ucap Taehyun sembari tangannya menarik lengan Jimin.

"Taehyung, aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku bawa bekal, untuk apa makan makanan kantin lagi."

Bibir Taehyung membentuk pout sempurna.

"Andai saja si Jungkook itu tidak masuk kelas kita." Cibirnya sembari menatap sinis pada Jungkook yg duduk di samping Jimin, menunduk sedih.

"Taehyung, apa masalahnya denganmu? Jungkook tidak membuat masalah apapun padamu." Ucap Jimin datar, namun terdengar jelas Jimin menahan emosinya.

"Kalau saja tidak ada dia, kamu tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Bahkan dia merebutmu dariku. Kamu kan sahabatku, Jimin!" balas Taehyung.

"Sahabat? Taehyung berhenti mengatakan kebohongan. Kamu hanya datang kepadaku saat kamu butuh. Kamu berteman denganku hanya agar kamu juga populer dan Seokjin si kakak kelas yg kamu suka itu akan melirikmu, bukan?"

Dan Taehyung terdiam.

Jungkook masih menunduk, tetapi sedikit mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki Taehyun yg menjauh.

"Hyung, kenapa berkata seperti itu pada sahabatmu?" ucap Jungkook.

"Aku berbicara fakta, Jungkook." Balas Jimin.

Jungkook menunduk lagi. Tidak, Jungkook tidak mau merusak persahabatan siapapun.

.

Jimin terkejut saat keesokan harinya Jungkook menolaknya untuk makan bekal bersama.

"Makanlah di kantin bersama teman-temanmu hyung. Jangan disini, kita berbeda."

"Kamu ini bicara apa?" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung, kumohon. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak persahabatan. Tolong jangan makan bekal bersamaku lagi. Kita berbeda, hyung. Kamu populer dan punya banyak teman sementara aku kebalikanmu."

Jimin berdiri terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam kotak makan birunya dengan keras, menyalurkan amarahnya pada kotak makan tak berdosa itu.

"Tidak. Tidak karena aku memilihmu sebagai teman."

"Aku lebih memilih makan bekal di kelas bersamamu dibanding makan bersama teman-temanku di kantin yg padat itu...

...Karena kamu teman yg berharga."

Jungkook menatap Jimin, terkejut.

"Kamu berharga karena kamu tidak seperti mereka, kamu berbeda, Jungkook."

"Aku bahkan rela bawa bekal setiap hari karena makan di kelas bersamamu terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding bersama mereka di kantin."

Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia pun menarik Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Dan Jimin membalas pelukan itu.

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Jimin membuka kotak makannya.

"Bawa bekal apa, hyung?"

"Sandwich. Kamu?"

"Sama."

Dan keduanya menghabiskan bekal mereka dengan senyum terukir di bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

End

Waaaaaaa maaf ya update kilat. Niatnya mau kasih jarak beberapa hari haha. Tapi mumpung ide lagi mengalir ya gak apa deh. Oh iya, di chapter lalu saya gak nulis apapun di kolom author's note. Sekarang nulis nih /ya. Buat yg request Kidoh x Seogoong tunggu di chapter 4 ya^^ dan maaf kalo readers mereview tapi saya gak respon, maaf bgt, I'm a bit males balesin review but thanks for reviewing T-T

Mau nyampein banyak makasih sama soo-iceu aka dayen yg selalu baca, review, dan support ff saya (don't know how many times I'm saying thank you to her). Dan bagi readers yg mau request biar pairnya dibikinin fict, jangan di review box ya, karena saya juga jarang ngeliatin review hehe'-')v bisa request di twitter, mention aja saya di instagyeom :)

Terima kasih banyak sudah mantengin dan nungguin ff ini update ya, terima kasih sudah baca, bahkan mereview. Terima kasih banyak :* Dan maaf kalo saya ada/banyak salah sama readers, minal aidzin wal faidzin ya, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin muah :** (sebentar lagi kan lebaran hahaha).

Xoxo, Dhana.


	4. chapter 4

Foodie

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings (or you can request too) ((only for bap, bts, toppdogg, and got7))

Genre bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by food, ofc. ((authornya doyan makan))

.

.

.

Chapter 4, Kidoh x Seogoong : Homemade Beef Teriyaki (1.486 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Romance (lagi)

"_Terkadang makan masakan enak pun akan terasa hambar jika bukan kau yg membuatnya."_

p.s : (tolong jangan lupa baca author's note untuk info next chapter.)

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Di pundaknya tersampir sebuah _backpack_ hitam berukuran sedang, _snapback_ hitam di kepalanya, _jeans_ hitam dan kemeja putihnya sudah terlihat sedikit lecek dan basah. Hyosang menunggu pintu itu terbuka, karena ia tahu seseorang pasti sedang berada di dalamnya.

"Hyosang! Selamat datang!" seseorang langsung menghambur memeluknya saat pintu itu dibuka.

"Wow wow kau memelukku terlalu kencang, Nona." Hyosang tersenyum, dan ujung bibirnya membentuk simpul.

Hyunho si pemeluk melepas pelukannya, kemudian menarik tangan Hyosang untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tak lupa juga dia menutup pintu.

"Basah, memangnya hujan?" Hyunho menaruh tas Hyosang di sisi sofa di ruang apartemen minimalis itu. Lalu dia berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar, mengambil handuk kering.

Hyosang menyimpan jawabannya, dia melepas sepatunya, tangannya membuka kancing di kemejanya, lalu melepas kemeja itu dari tubuhnya.

Hyunho kembali dengan sebuah handuk putih.

"Tidak hujan, hanya saja hari ini dewi fortuna tak bersamaku." Ucap Hyosang, tersenyum.

Hyunho mengangguk mengerti. Dia duduk di sebelah Hyosang dan meletakkan handuk itu di pangkuannya.

"Kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air hangatnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak biasa mandi dengan air hangat." Hyosang tersenyum lagi.

"Karena tak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan air hangat, sudah pasti. Kau 'kan pemalas." Ucap Hyunho.

"Aku hanya terlalu sibuk. Sibuk memikirkanmu." Hyosang mengambil handuk di pangkuan Hyunho, lalu mengeringkan rambut dan juga tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Seberapa rindu kau padaku, eh? Tak biasanya Jin Hyosang menggombal padaku." Hyunho mencibir lucu.

"Kau di Jepang satu tahun, bodoh. Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Hyosang mencium pipi Hyunho.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Hyunho, "dan kau terlalu pengecut untuk bilang itu.".

"Aku tak punya waktu, kau tahu 'kan."

Hyunho menjadi sedikit kesal. Dia ingat saat dia masih di Jepang, dia mendapat tawaran melanjutkan studinya disana untuk satu tahun. Hyosang hanya rutin mengiriminya pesan singkat, namun jarang sekali menelepon/mengajak _video call_. Bahkan Hyunho bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali Hyosang meneleponnya. Maklum, Hyosang yg bekerja sebagai penulis lagu dan produser musik tidak bisa seenaknya diganggu karena musik yg bagus berasal dari ketenangan, menurut Hyosang.

Hyunho dulu bisa saja tak mengambil tawaran studi itu, tetapi karena keinginannya untuk lulus kuliah secepatnya (sementara Hyosang sudah lulus kuliah 2 tahun sebelum mereka menikah, karena Hyosang mengikuti program akselerasi), dan juga Hyunho ingin melihat perubahan sikap Hyosang nanti saat terpisah darinya, karena jujur saja Hyosang sangat tinggi egonya. Maka Hyunho putuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu dan lihat hasilnya? Hyunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan perubahan sikap Hyosang.

"Jadi kapan kau sampai tadi?" Hyosang menatap Hyunho, lalu menghapus jarak diantara duduk mereka dan merangkul bahu Hyunho.

"Aku sampai di Incheon jam 2 siang, terima kasih tidak menjemputku, untung saja aku bertemu Byungjoo." Ucap Hyunho dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Byungjoo? Byungjoo siapa?"

"Byungjoo, tunangannya Jiho." Hyunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyosang.

"Jiho... Shin Jiho temanku maksudmu?" ucap Hyosang.

"Memangnya siapa lagi. Lagipula Byungjoo 'kan sepupuku."

"Oh begitu."

Setelahnya tercipta keheningan. Hyunho masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyosang, sementara si empunya bahu mengambil remote tv lalu menekan tombol on.

"Mandi dulu." Hyunho merebut remote tv dari tangan Hyosang.

"Aku lapar." Hyosang menepuk perutnya yg ber-_abs_ hampir sempurna itu.

Hyunho langsung bangkit dan menuju ke dapur setelah memberikan kembali remote tv itu kepada Hyosang. Dia lalu membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan tempat sterofoam berisi danging sapi fillet yg masih segar. Lalu tak lupa mengambil bawang bombay, paprika merah dan hijau, sedikit wijen, garam, lada hitam bubuk, dan saus teriyaki. Hyunho mengeluarkan daging dari tempat sterofoamnya, lalu mencuci potongan-potongan daging itu sampai bersih, dan meletakkan daging yg sudah bersih itu di piring. Paprika juga dicuci bersih. Tangan terampilnya mengambil pisau dan talenan, kemudian memotong potongan daging sapi fillet itu menjadi potongan kecil panjang. Setelah selesai dengan daging, dia mengiris bawang bombay, tak lupa juga paprikanya. Lalu dia mengambil wajan dan spatula, memasukkan sedikit minyak ke wajan dan memanaskannya. Setelah sudah cukup panas, Hyunho memasukkan irisan bawang bombay terlebih dahulu. Dia menumisnya sampai mengeluarkan bau harum khas bawang. Setelah itu, tangannya memasukkan irisan paprika merah dan hijau ke tumisannya.

Hyunho sibuk dengan tumisannya, bahkan tak menyadari kini Hyosang menuju ke dapur, dalam keadaan _topless_ karena setelah melepas kemejanya ia tak memakai baju ganti.

Hyunho kemudian memasukkan potongan-potongan daging itu ke wajan, mengaduknya bersama dengan tumisan bawang bombay dan paprika. Kemudian memasukkan garam dan saus teriyaki.

Saat tangannya baru saja akan mengambil botol kecil berisi lada hitam, dirasanya seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Astaga, Hyosang!" tak sengaja, botol lada yg sudah terbuka itu kena kibasan tangan Hyunho yg refleks karena kaget.

Tapi Hyosang menangkap botol itu, tak membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf." Bisiknya di telinga Hyunho, sembari tangannya membubuhi tumisan daging di wajan itu dengan lada hitam.

"Hei, idiot, kau memasukkan ladanya terlalu banyak!" Hyunho langsung merebut botol merica dari tangan Hyosang.

"Nona, aku suka lada." Hyosang mencium pipi tembam Hyunho, gemas.

Hyosang kini meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hyunho, membuat Hyunho kegelian.

"Hyosang hentikan, atau aku akan memukulmu dengan spatula!" sayangnya Hyosang tak menghiraukannya, ia memeluk pinggang Hyunho makin erat, dan malah menggerak-gerakkan dagunya, membuat Hyunho tambah geli.

TAK!

Spatula kayu itu beradu dengan dahi Hyosang, menyebabkan rasa sakit yg langsung menjalar ke kepala Hyosang.

"Nona, sakit." Hyosang melepas pelukannya, meringis kecil lalu mengelus-elus dahinya yg kini merah akibat pukulan spatula Hyunho. Hyosang lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

Hyunho bergumam, "Salah sendiri." Sementara Hyunho kembali fokus pada masakannya. Saat dirasa sudah matang, dia kemudian menaruhnya di piring dan tak lupa menghiasnya dengan taburan sedikit wijen dan sisa irisan paprika tadi.

Dia mengambil 2 buah mangkok, 2 buah gelas dan 2 pasang sumpit plastik. Mangkok itu masing-masing diisi dengan nasi yg memenuhi ¾ mangkok itu. Hyunho lalu berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil sebotol besar air putih, tak lupa mengambil nampan, kemudian meletakkan masakannya, beserta nasi, gelas dan botol air.

Hyosang masih mengelus-elus dahinya saat Hyunho datang membawa makanannya. Hyunho menaruh nampan itu di meja lalu duduk di sebelah Hyosang, kemudian mengelus-elus dahi Hyosang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf. Aku semakin kasar, ya." Hyosang menatapnya, membiarkan tangan Hyunho mengelus dahinya.

"Tidak, memang kebiasaanmu." Hyosang kini merangkul pinggang Hyunho, sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau makin sentimen ya, sejak terpisah denganku?" goda Hyosang dengan tatapan 'hayo-mengaku' yg dia tujukan tepat ke manik cokelat Hyunho.

"Tidak."

"Mengaku saja, nona."

"Tidak. Dan berhentilah memanggilku nona." Hyunho mencubit perut Hyosang.

"Nona Jin. Jin Hyunho." Dan Hyosang tertawa keras setelah melihat rona merah muncul di pipi putih tembam milik Hyunho.

"Hyosang!" Hyunho melotot, lalu bersikap masa bodoh, maka ia mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi dan sumpit.

Hyunho mulai menyumpit nasi di mangkuknya, tanpa mempedulikan Hyosang yg masih tertawa.

"Salah tingkah sampai makan nasi polos tanpa lauk? Hahahaha Hyunho kau lucu sekali." Hyosang kini berpindah tempat duduk, yg tadinya duduk di sofa kini bersila di karpet.

"Aku yakin di Jepang kau makan bersila di karpet, bukan duduk di sofa, Hyunho." Hyosang lalu menarik tangan Hyunho, bermaksud menyuruhnya duduk di karpet.

Hyunho menuruti Hyosang, dengan wajah kesal dan rona merah yg masih menghiasi pipinya.

Hyunho meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya di meja, lalu hanya memperhatikan Hyosang yg mulai makan dengan tenang. Hyosang menyumpit daging lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah, merasakan perpaduan rasa gurih dan _spicy_ di mulutnya, merasakan kelezatan masakan Hyunho yg selama ini ia rindukan.

"Masakanmuw sewlaluw enyak" (masakanmu selalu enak), "bwahkan melwebihi masakan restowran bintang lyima." (bahkan melebihi masakan restoran bintang lima), Hyosang mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali mengunyah.

"Eih, aku masih belajar, koki restoran bintang lima 'kan sudah professional."

Hyosang menelan kunyahannya, "Terkadang makan masakan enak pun akan terasa hambar jika bukan kau yg membuatnya."

Hyunho menatap Hyosang, terkejut. Hyosang yg biasanya terlalu gengsi untuk memuji/mengatakan kata manis untuk Hyunho, kini mengucapkannya, membuat hati Hyunho luluh.

Hyunho membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah, dan memilih untuk menatap cincin perak di jari manis kanan Hyosang, yg juga berpasangan dengan cincin perak di jari mais kiri Hyunho. Cincin perak yg menjadi ikatan antara dia dan Hyosang. Cincin perak yg Hyosang sematkan di jari manis kirinya 1,5 tahun yg lalu di altar gereja, di hadapan keluarga dan teman mereka, sebagai simbol Hyosang dan Hyunho adalah satu kesatuan yg tak pernah berakhir, menurut filosofi bentuk bulat dari cincin itu sendiri.

"Hey?" Hyunho kembali menatap Hyosang saat tangan yg ditatap itu menggenggam tangan kirinya. Hyosang meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya di meja, kemudian mendekat ke arah Hyunho.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tak akan menetap di negeri orang lagi. Hariku tak pernah diberkati dewi fortuna jika tanpamu." Hyosang memeluk Hyunho, membiarkan kulit terbukanya bersentuhan dengan lembutnya kain _sweatshirt_ yg Hyunho kenakan.

"Asal kau janji tak akan gengsi lagi. Egomu sangat tinggi, kau tahu?" Hyunho membalas pelukan Hyosang, pelukan suaminya.

"Aku tak akan pernah ingkar janji." Hyosang melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkup wajah Hyunho dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mencium bibir tipis milik Hyunho.

Hyunho tersenyum, "baiknya segera habiskan makan malammu, Hyosang. Kau akan masuk angin jika kelamaan _topless_ begitu."

Hyosang pun tak dapat mencegah senyum di bibirnya, "bukannya kau sangat suka melihatku _topless_?"

"Hyosang!"

Dan malam itu, setelah selesai menghabiskan beef teriyaki buatan Hyunho yg _super spicy_ karena kebanyakan lada itu , Hyunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan Hyosang, yaitu :

.

.

.

Memandikannya.

.

.

.

End.

Assalamualaikum ! Halo, saya kembali! Chapter ini spesial untuk para kigoong shipper yg super langka (lebih langka daripada bangdae dan namseok shipper, miris sekali! T_T). Sengaja aja bikin marriage life, gatau kenapa haha. Untuk chapter depan itu castnya GOT7, Cuma saya masih bingung, maka dari itu ayo vote, markgyeom/2jae/yugbam/markjin/markson? Tolong vote di review box, ya. Saya butuh minimal 10 vote review untuk lanjut ke chapter 5, jadi jangan lupa vote ya!

Terima kasih banyak untuk yg sudah review di chap 1/2/3, terima kasih banyaaak dan maaf kalau review kalian gak saya balas, bukannya sombong dan gak tau terima kasih tapi I'm a bit males untuk balesin review, maafkan aku ;-;

Sekali lagi, saya selaku individu yg tidak sempurna sudah pasti punya banyak kesalahan, baik yg sengaja maupun tidak disengaja, mohon dimaafkan seikhlasnya :)

Minal aidzin wal fa'idzin, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1436 H, semoga di hari yg suci ini kita semua bisa kembali terlahir sebagai individu yg taat, bertaqwa, dan lebih menghargai berbagai aspek kehidupan :)

Akhir kata, wassalamualaikum .

Xoxo, Nadya Ramadhana.

p.s : (follow me on twitter : instagyeom)


End file.
